


My Son Is Probably Gay

by awesomecookies



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Humor, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Langa's mom being a supportive mom for her gay son, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Pining, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Post Ep 8, She's Trying Her Best, nanako hasegawa pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Langa obviously cared about this person, and even though she says she couldn't understand him sometimes, he was still Nanako's son, and what kind of mother is she to not be able to sense that his son had a crush! And if he was so taken aback about the idea of this person being a girl then...then...then..Langa's crush may be a boy.Oh, dear.Wait maybe it's a phase? Something about changing locations all of a sudden? What are kids these days in anyway? Is that it? Is it something about losing his father and him looking for someone like him? Someone who can fill that role?Langa never shown signs of liking men that way befo--....well actually when he was ten, he had posters of Mark McMorris all over his room when he won bronze at Sochi for Canada, but that could've been because he admired the man--yeah?-Or the fic where Nanako hasegawa is very supportive to her gay son
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 46
Kudos: 537
Collections: Sk8 fics!!!, renga





	My Son Is Probably Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my first sk8 fic. I said I wasn't going to write one until the show is over so I don't get any character ooc but after that ep 8 and Langa sort of maybe coming out and a semi confession I really can't help it aaaaaaaaa
> 
> If there's anything I enjoyed about the fandom, everyone just decided Langa's mom is the type to buy Langa flags and everything rainbows to support him cause she's new to this but she loves her son anyway
> 
> Anyway the title comes from a manga of the same name. It's very wholesome actually and you should really check it out!

"You need to act on it if you really care about her!"

"Her?"

"Huh?"

"...huh?"

* * *

Hasegawa Nanako has a son and she loves him very dearly, thank you very much, more than anything in the world. 

It's been years since she moved to Canada and fell in love. And though her days with Oliver, unfortunately, may have been short, they were wonderful, and their one and only son was proof of the love they had for each other. It was difficult for both of them when they lost Oliver. Nanako lost a husband and his son lost a father, so it makes absolute sense for Nanako to be very protective of him.

Langa Hasegawa is Nanako's main reason to live. He is the best thing to ever happen to her just right next to when she walked down that aisle to meet Oliver at the altar. She could only imagine what he's going through now, suddenly off to a foreign country with so few friends just a few months after his dad died and in an age where everything was confusing too. 

Admittedly, Oliver has always been closer to Langa than Nanako has ever been. It might be because Oliver is a man, someone little Langa looked up to and related to since he was young. It could also be because Oliver snowboarded. Or--and much to Nanako's worry--it could've also been because Oliver has been better at the whole parenting gig than her. He always knew what to say and do unlike her who often fell into a spiral when in a pinch. 

She and Langa would probably never have that bond like Oliver and he had, and Langa has a hard time expressing himself most of the time while she couldn't read him properly due to his closed-off personality. She loves his son, of course, quirks and all but it isn't really helping her case. 

Adolescence is such a delicate time for everyone alike and Nanako wants to support Langa the best way she can, so on the rare occasion that he opened up, Nanako was more than happy to help! 

Except....

Well...

There might be a big chance that....her son is probably gay.

"Oliveeeeeer what do I do?" Nanako whines to the picture on her bedside table. The picture of the bearded man gives no response, ever-smiling back at Nanako with that cheeky grin of his and that wink caught in the taking. Nanako is comfortably under her blanket despite the distress. 

Langa didn't elaborate on his words after that confused look on his face when she encouraged him to pursue his feelings for what she thought was for a girl. Nanako knew better not to prod too much knowing Langa would tell her when he was already ready but there was a heavy implication left hanging in the air that night. 

Langa obviously cared about this person, and even though she says she couldn't understand him sometimes, he was still Nanako's son, and what kind of mother is she to not be able to sense that his son had a crush! And if he was so taken aback about the idea of this person being a girl then...then...then..

Langa's crush may be a boy. 

Oh, dear. 

Wait maybe it's a phase? Something about changing locations all of a sudden? What are kids these days in anyway? Is that it? Is it something about losing his father and him looking for someone like him? Someone who can fill that role?

Langa never showed signs of liking men that way befo--

....well actually when he was ten, he had posters of Mark McMorris all over his room when he won bronze at Sochi for Canada, but that could've been because he admired the man--yeah? 

Though there was also that time when he was in eighth grade where he didn't seem to notice women basically fawning all over him. He's a pretty popular kid in school and Nanako was proud to have such a handsome son. When she teased him about it, he stared at her like she was suddenly crazy.

But that could be because he was young and romance wasn't in his mind at that time yet right?

Though Langa had always been more attentive when watching guys on TV than he did with pretty girls, and whenever marriage and family were on the topic he always had this skeptical look like he was downcast or something. She also remembered him suddenly saying that maybe he wouldn't be able to live up to their expectations when she said something about wanting to have grandkids. 

And when he started preschool, Oliver asked him if he was able to make new friends, and Langa pretty much only mentioned one guy the whole time. Nanako even asked him as a joke if he had developed a crush on someone.

Langa didn't even bat an eye when mentioned the same guy before hurrying off to play. Ah Trevor, Langa really admired that kid. 

Oh god her son probably really is gay. 

"Oliveeeeeer. Help me." She groans. It was exactly at these times when she needs him. He always knew what to do and say. He's always been reliable. 

What will he do if he was here? What will he say?

_Well, what exactly is the matter if Langa is?_

She can almost hear his gruff yet gentle voice telling her. Yeah, she can start on that. What is the problem if Langa is gay?

"Well...he might get bullied." She murmurs.

_Honey, that's a really weak excuse._

Yeah, she knows. She didn't need the voice of her husband in her head telling her. Even she's unconvinced of it. She worries though, it's very inevitable that some might not accept him. This was Japan, and unlike Canada, people here aren't so open-minded about these things. People here were a lot conservative than in the west. It'll hurt her to see her son hated and harassed.

_Knowing that, shouldn't you make it a point to show Langa that despite what everyone says, he'll always have someone who has his back?_

Oh. Well yeah, that's also true. 

Jeez, how was the voice of Oliver in her head better at parenting than her? 

"I want him to rely on me more." She sighs. "I feel like I'm doing a terrible job. I just want to see Langa grow up. To be happy. To live his life in the way where he's satisfied and if it was possible to stop him from getting hurt ever again, I'd do that. I just worry so much Oliver. It hasn't been easy since you left us."

Langa wasn't ever the same when his father died. Nanako didn't think she was either. There's just this hole that lingers in her chest sometimes, a dull numbness that creeps in whenever she is feeling vulnerable. Langa is probably the same behind that calm and spaced-out expression of his.

_Give yourself a little credit my dear. After all, all of this is in you. I'm just here to help._

Nanako chuckles. Oliver always knows what to say.

* * *

So Nanako spends the next few days researching about it. Parenting guides, terminologies, history, anything she can get her hands on. The internet was such a wonderful thing. It made everything easier to take in. She learned about labels, and flags, and different identities (there were so many). She also learned how to encourage and support Langa even before he decided to come out, and by next week she was confident that she knew a lot about it.

Langa seems to look more cheerful too compared to that fateful night when he asked Nanako for advice. He must have already made up with the boy. How wonderful. 

There really isn't any problem for her to go ahead with her plan of subtle encouragement then.

"It's nice for you to accompany with grocery shopping sometimes." She tells her son as they pass the produce aisle.

"It's okay. Reki is busy doing stuff for his sisters today anyway." Langa tells her coolly, still calm as ever while he drops a package of greens and vegetables in their cart.

Nanako has heard a lot of this Reki since Langa started school in Japan, and she is more than happy to see that he immediately made a friend. She's aware of how aloof he was, even back in Canada he wasn't so good at connecting with people his age. He must be great to be able to break through Langa's walls. 

He was also the kid who introduced skating to Langa, and it's great to see him with a hobby especially since it's impossible to snowboard in Okinawa. Sometimes Nanako wonders if bringing Langa to Japan is a great idea. It feels like she was taking away his father from him. But then again, Langa might have needed to stay away from things that remind him of his dad for a while so it hurt less. 

Reki eased those doubts though. It seems like Langa is adjusting just fine in Japan. He's helping him study, pointing out words that Langa has yet to learn in school. They hang out together and they skate together. Reki even helped Langa find a part-time job even though he just met him. Honestly, he is such a big help. 

She wonders if Reki knew who Langa's crush might be. Is someone from their school? Is it their classmate? Someone from his part-time, like a regular customer? 

That's kind of cute. She also wonders if Langa gets flustered in front of his crush. He was pretty cute all pink and blushing when they talked about his feelings for his crush. The idea of Langa being just as shy in front of him made Nanako giggle.

"What's the matter?" Langa tilts his head, face still blank for the most part but obviously a little confused.

"Don't mind me." She waves away. "I just remembered something funny." They move on to the rest of their grocery shopping to simply going around the mall to look around. It's nice. They haven't spent time together like this since coming to Japan with all the moving and the getting used to it part, plus Nanako has been very tied up to her job. It was nice to have a little date time with her son.

"Oh look! Pins." She points at a rack with different designs. "Do you like one? I can buy it for you." She picks a subtle rainbow enamel one and hands it over to Langa. Pins are nice! It's a subtle sign to hint at your sexuality. No more awkward coming out, at least that was what the internet said. Personally, Nanako thinks an mlm flag would fit her son. (And mlm mean men loving men to include all despite what label they fall under. She did her research this she knows this, and she's proud of it too.) The color scheme fits him too well.

As usual, Langa looks contemplative about it, deep in thought before finally speaking his thoughts. "I don't really like pins. They get lost easily." 

"Oh." Nanako tries hard not to look too deflated. "That's absolutely fine!" She laughs airily. 

"But maybe I'll get one for Reki." Langa says.

"What?"

"The skateboard one." Langa picks up one that's red and shaped like a skateboard. "Reki might like it." 

"Okay!" She concedes. Langa is such a caring friend. Maybe it's because he didn't have so many that he's trying his best to keep this one. 

Well, that isn't a problem at all.

* * *

“Something wrong?” Nanako finally asks over a contemplative Langa staring outside the glass wall of the fast food chain they decided to eat lunch in. Langa does love his poutine. She glances at the direction where Langa is looking at and sees two figures standing and holding hands. A guy and a girl. 

"Do you know them?" 

Langa grunts an affirmation, still not looking away. "They're from in my school. I'm classmates with the guy....I think." 

"Do you wanna say hi?" 

Langa shakes his head and finally faced her. "Ah no. Actually I can't remember his name." Then with downcast eyes, he says. "Good for them though."

Langa never really was the best at remembering names and faces, she laughs to herself.. But wait, classmate? Is this his crush perhaps?

Nanako smiles, teasing him just a little bit. "Are you perhaps jealous Langa?"

Langa jolts, face pinking just slightly. Even though he was pale, he never did turn too red when embarrassed. 

"N-no. Not really. I just think it must be nice to be openly affectionate like that." He answers. "Reki says Japan isn't actually showy with affection, unlike people in Canada. That's all." 

That's the most he's said in a sentence for today. Perhaps he's worried about not being able to do that freely with his future boyfriend in Japan. And it's not legal for same sex marriage here yet. Ah but they can also go to Canada to get married if they want to. Yeah yeah they can apply for a visa and move right back with no problem. They can adopt a child too if they want and maybe Langa can teach him snowboarding and--

Wait isn't she going ahead on this? 

"I'm sure you can be openly affectionate to your lover when you get one." She emphasizes lover so he gets a hint that she doesn't really mind the gender. 

"No. I'm not affectionate myself. I’d stand out. It’s embarrassing." Langa hums mostly to himself. Nanako really can’t stop smiling. Her son is in that age, worrying about relationships, feeling all flustered. It reminds Nanako of her youth, really. And seeing Langa like this is really cute too, ah so precious!

While Nanako isn’t sure if this worry is coming from if people won’t be accepting or if it’s all a problem about his affection and shyness, but as his mom, Nanako needs to reassure his son.

“Well I’m sure your future lover wouldn’t mind too much since they should love you flaws and all.” She grins.

“Mom…” Langa is flustered at her words.

“And I guess you can also hold hands in a secluded place!” She cheers. “Shy boys aren’t that strange you know? Your dad was like that too!”

At this Langa perks up. “Dad was?”

“Yeah!” She giggles. “We only hold hand in crowded buses or trains, or in dark rooms like the cinema. We first kissed three months after we got into relationship! And I never thought he was ever going to confess you know? I had to do it myself!” Then she looks down to her hands, a fond smile lingering. “But he’s reliable. Somehow he pulled himself through and proposed. I thought I had to do that too so imagine my surprise when he did!”

Now Langa looks fixated. Sometimes it was difficult to read him, and sometimes it’s written all over his face. And in it’s in these moments, you can see his face visibly sparkle.

“I-I guess I can do that.” Langa smiled.

Nanako knows that she said the right thing.

* * *

The internet says it would be nice to comment on some queer characters in a positive light. And she has been doing that for a while now—or at least she would be if she isn’t swamped with work. But now it was her day off and she can finally spend time with Langa when he gets back home from school.

A co-worker has been recommending a couple of animes that goes under those themes and—honestly some of them were maybe a bit explicit, it felt a little weird watching them with her son. It’s not just for Langa though, she also wants to understand what it’s like to be like them. Technically it shouldn’t be too different but—you know? It wasn’t as talked about before. Sure Canada is accepting of these things but even then it seems to put her in a bit of a shock. Times really were changing.

There were some notable titles: No. 6, Banana Fish, Sarazanmai, Yuri on Ice. They all sounded interesting. Her co-worker did say not to watch the first two without mentally preparing herself, and the third one may be a little weird, so Yuri on Ice is the best bet.

She starts setting up the TV around the time Langa goes home. Right at the middle of the episode, the door opens and Langa comes in with his skateboard in tow.

“I’m home.”

“Oh welcome home! I’m preparing dinner. It’s almost done so go ahead and sit up.” She ushers him to the couch while she sets the plates. She tries not to be too eager and look at his reaction. At first he says nothing, completely blanked out as usual, but soon enough he ends up watching the show anyway.

“It’s an anime about skating.” She offers.

“Skating?”

“Not your skating.” She laughs. “It’s ice skating.”

“Oh.” His face may have dulled a bit at the explanation, but she isn’t going to be deterred. When Oliver was still around, the used to watch all of the winter Olympics together even if all Langa ever focused on was the snowboarding. Langa continues to watch the show through dinner together with Nanako though, and at first it’s only her who reacts to the show, but around episode 4, Langa has been pretty hooked up.

“They look like they’re flirting aren’t they?” She comments at the protagonist--who is named Yuuri—when he interacts with his coach. It’s been pretty subtle over the few episodes but sometimes their feelings for each other gets pretty blatant too. It’s kind of like Langa actually. You just have to pick up the cues carefully despite nothing being explicitly said, save for some special cases where he's blunt. He’s really just like his father.

Dinner is long over, and usually Langa would be in his room by then but he still stuck around to watch. That must be a good thing. Yuuri and Victor are pretty cute together

“Wait was that…a kiss?!” Nanako exclaimed. She knows they were official, but it still surprises her.

“I think that was a hug.” Langa replies, still staring at the screen with slightly wide eyes. Well Langa wasn’t interested in anime even back in Canada, and Nanako doubts he knows that the two were gonna end up together in the end, so it kind of makes sense he was being skeptical.

“No no! They all look surprised and they’re blushing! People wouldn’t look that embarrassed if it was just a hug!” She insists. “It’s about the subtext Langa! Subtext! And they make such a cute couple! They look at each other with adoring eyes like—“

Langa tilts his head. “Like?”

“Like how your dad and I look at each other!” Nanako squeals. So maybe she was also attached to them because she knew exactly what it was like to be in an interracial relationship.

“I see you’re invested in this.” Langa says his observation.

“Aren’t you?”

“Well…” He stares back at the TV where the end credits are rolling. “I guess.”

That’s pretty much a good enough yes for someone quiet like Langa. If he doesn’t find anything interesting, he wouldn’t really bother. It’s the opposite when he’s interested in something though, he’ll stubbornly pursue it till the end.

So they continue watching, and things are getting a little tense with Victor leaving back for Hasetsu and Yuuri barely qualifying for the Grand Prix Final when the next episode takes a little leeway for a little shopping date in Barcelona and—

“Oh—they got engaged?” Now it was Langa who reacts. It isn’t such a loud declaration but is pretty much a big deal when it comes to Langa. He barely raises his voice to anyone.

“I think we can say that yeah?” Honestly the episode is just one surprise after another. It really hits you out of nowhere. “That’s really nice. I hope they do get married.”

Langa simply hums. “It’s not legal in Japan though.” He shrugs. “Or Russia.”

Ah so he has been thinking about these things. Perhaps even for a long time since they arrived in Japan.

“Well it’s a good thing it is in Canada, right?”

Langa once again looks at her blankly. “They’re not in Canada though.”

“Oh.” Well he’s still pretty straightforward as ever. “Well I mean if they want to, they can always move there for it! Ahaha!” It’s pretty awkward, but Langa somehow manages to smile.

* * *

It’s been more than a few months and Langa still hasn’t come out—which was fine! The internet also said not everyone was comfortable to or didn’t see the need to so all she can really do is support him anyway until the day he does bring in a boyfriend to introduce to her.

And he didn’t exactly introduce a boyfriend to her—but he did finally introduce Reki.

“Mom. This is Reki. We’ll be studying here cause his sisters are kinda noisy at his house. Our tests are coming up.” Langa explains.

“U-um! Hello, I’m Reki, L-langa’s classmate. Nice to meet you!” He makes a full-body bow while his posture is all rigid. 

"Oh so you're Reki!' she claps her hands together in excitement. "Langa has been talking about you a lot!"

Reki laughs nervously. "He has?"

"You're my best friend. Of course I have." Langa says. "Who else am I going to talk about?"

Langa really hasn't mentioned anyone else. In fact Reki was all he's ever talked about since he started school. It's kinda cute actually. He waits for him so they can go to school together, and they go home together. They're kinda joined to the hip actually. They have their jobs on the same time. 

Langa obviously cared for his friend. He talks about how his family is doing and he asks Reki's opinions about a lot of things too. He buys him gifts, and he always considers what he likes. It's almost like her and Oliver actually. She wonders if Reki knows who Langa's crush is. It'll probably someone like Reki though-- 

Wait. 

"Anyway. We'll be in my room." Langa pulls Reki to that direction.

"Excuse us." Reki bows. 

"Yeah." Nanako simply manages to nod while their voices echo as they bicker easily. It's almost like her and Oliver when he was still here. 

"Come on. You still need to help me with Japanese. I'll help you with English instead."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Help me out with math too and we can figure Science out together." 

Nanako isn't certain, not entirely anyway, but she has a rather great presumption on who Langa's crush might be. 

Screw that. She is actually sure. There was no way she's wrong. Call it mother's intuition. 

Reki must be Langa's crush!

She isn't one to snoop or eavesdrop, but curiosity gets the better of her sometimes and now she's peeking through the crack of the door which she opened carefully just to see. 

"...aren't we supposed to study?" Langa murmurs while he settles Reki's bag on the floor.

"Yeah yeah! But I've been waiting too long to show you this video. Come on it's just twenty minutes." Reki pulls Langa beside him on the bed and it may be faint but Nanako is certain that a blush is creeping its way to Langa's cheeks.

And even though they're watching the phone so close, Langa is sneaking glances at Reki looking like his face is worth watching more than whatever is in Reki's phone. Oh geez, his son has it bad, but it's also really adorable though!

She wonders if Reki feels the same as Langa. Won't it be nice if he did? She'll have two sons then! Ah how wonderful, it's making her want to squeal.

"Ah--" 

Ah shoot! They noticed her. 

"Mom?" 

"Uhm!" Nanako gasped. "I was just going to ask if you guys want some snacks?!" She improvises. "Y-yeah! I'll go buy some if you want!" 

"Oh that would be nice mom." Langa says.

"Alright!" She claps her hands. "What about dinner? Reki can stay for dinner if he wants to! Ahaha maybe I should make curry yeah? Is that alright with you? Langa rarely brings home friends! Please stay for dinner." She walks away before they can say anything. 

Whew nice save. She sighs. So Reki must be Langa's crush, she has no doubt about it. And as his mom, it was her job to impress her son's crush.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? There's no class tomorrow." Nanako offers. Reki is such a sweetheart and she approves of Langa's taste in men! After all, only the best was allowed for her son! 

"Thank you but it's okay. I didn't bring any supplies for it." Reki scratches the back of his neck, a sheepish expression on his face. He's so adorable. Yes, she absolutely wants him as a son. He's very bubbly and energetic, it compliments Langa's calm and cool. 

"You can wear Langa's shirts, I'm sure he doesn't mind and you're roughly the same size. And he can sleep in your bed." 

Both of them stiffen and stares at each other, it was obvious to Nanako that Langa is flustered at the idea, but Reki's is a surprise. Could he possibly have a crush on Langa too? 

"A-ah no. It's okay, really!" Reki laughs. 

"Yes. And he hasn't asked his mom." Langa immediately adds. "Right?"

"Yeah! She might be worried." He grins too widely.

Maybe they aren't ready for that yet. Langa does get easily flustered around Reki lately if she recalls through the whole day. That's fine too.

"I'll send Reki out." Langa insists "Let's go Reki."

"Yeah. Thanks again Mrs. Hasegawa." He bows and follows after Langa, shoving him before Langa retaliated with his own shove.

Ah well. She guesses she really doesn't need to rush things. They're still pretty young after all. They'll figure things out. Langa may come out to her or not, and when that happens she'll just have to be ready to accept them as they are. Or Langa doesn't come out at all and just tells her right off the bat that's he's already in a relationship. 

'My son is probably gay." Nanako thinks to herself. 'That's all. And she loves him very dearly, thank you very much, more than anything in the world.'


End file.
